The present invention disclosed herein relates to a laser radar, and more particularly, to a laser radar system for obtaining a 3D image.
A 3D image system is used for obtaining image content displayed by a 3D display TV. In addition, the 3D image system may be used for monitoring a long-distance military target or a natural environment such as landslide and for obtaining various 3D images around a car needed for the operation of a manless car.
Even a 3D image having a poor quality may play a role in some regions but with the recent sharp expansion of an application region, various environments need a 3D image having an excellent quality. In order to implement a high-quality 3D image, a laser radar system recently takes center stage.
However, in order to obtain a 3D image having a high resolution or frame rate, it is true that a laser radar system involving a high manufacturing cost is needed. The present invention provides a laser radar system that may change a search scope at a low cost and easily change a desired resolution or frame rate.